The Usual Suspects
by CallistoLexx
Summary: (Set in RW's Misfits Universe.) The Misfits get together to play a new and improved version of a beloved game.


**Anyone who thinks I own _X-Men: Evolution_ and _G.I. Joe_, please raise your hand. One…two…three…okay, there are enough of you that believe so. I do NOT own anything. Marvel owns those two shows. Red Witch owns Althea, Xi, the concept of the Misfits and just about anything else that isn't owned by the aforementioned companies. I do own Carly and Adam (though I'm not sure why anyone would want the two little insane monkeys.) Oh, and Parker Brothers (is it?) owns _Clue_. Oh, and also, I'm still working on Xi's journal, but it's slow going so please be patient with me on that front. Xi is unusually hard for me to write.**   


**The Usual Suspects**   


"I'm scared," Lance stated from his position on the couch, where he was staring at the door. 

"It's just a door, Lance. You know it's not going to jump out and attack you," Pietro laughed. 

Lance turned his glare to the speed demon. "I'm talking about Carly." 

"Yeah, she is scary." 

"Hasn't anyone else noticed that she hasn't been around lately? I mean, other than in class and during training. She's been conspicuously absent." 

"She's been going around stealing wood and paper," Adam explained as though that explained it all. Which, judging from the looks he was receiving, did anything but. "Well, she has!" 

"But why is she?" Wanda asked. 

"She's Carly," Adam shrugged. 

"She's not trying to make something explode again, is she?" Althea questioned. "There's still a big hole in the kitchen from the Popcorn Turkeys." 

"She could be. I didn't ask." 

"That's real helpful," Wanda smirked. 

They all turned to the door as Carly came bouncing in, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. 

"I've finally finished it! You have to come see it!" she demanded ecstatically. "You'll just love it!" 

"Now I'm scared," Todd mumbled softly as they followed the possibly insane feral. 

She led them to the apartment she shared with Beach Head and gestured to the dining room table. 

"What is that?" Fred asked, studying the wooden board from a safe distance. 

"Clue a la Misfits," Carly answered proudly. "A week or two ago I got to thinking about the game and how there's almost too many of us to play. That's when I came up with the idea. Go on, take a look!" 

Cautiously the group approached the large, bizarre creation and saw that it was indeed a Clue game board. An altered, handmade Clue game board. Along with the usual rooms from the regular game and the extra rooms from the Master Detective game, there was a bathroom and a few other rooms such as a med room, a pantry, and a coat closet. 

"A coat closet? How can you kill someone in there?" Xi asked. 

"Wire hangers," Carly explained. "I was going to make it three-dimensional, but I figured the walls would get in our way. Do you want to play a round?" 

"So you made a new game board? That's what you've been doing?" Wanda asked, a confused look on her face. 

"No, that's not all. Have a seat! I'll get the rest." 

The group did as she said as she got out a shoebox from the kitchen counter. "I also have these." She handed each person a wooden playing piece. Each one got an exact replica of themselves. 

"Now I really can be in the game!" Fred laughed. 

"I'm so handsome!" Pietro boasted. 

"Maybe now the annoying conversations about the bathroom will finally end," Lance stated hopefully. 

"Did you make all these?" Althea asked. "I'm impressed." 

"Yep. And those aren't all," Carly grinned as she took out some more playing pieces. There were the Triplets, Baby Beak and Claudius, all the Misfit adults as well as the X-Adults and all of the X-Men. 

"You were very busy, weren't you?" 

"Not really," Carly shrugged. "I also made these." She pulled out little replicas of weapons including the weapons from both the original game, the extra ones from Master Detective, and some new ones for the newly added rooms, such as a hangar and a bathtub with blue painting on the inside of the tub. 

"For drowning?" Todd asked. 

"Yep. But it can only be used in the bathroom. The little sink can be used in the bathroom and the kitchen. Also the Fountain, since that has water and I haven't been able to correctly replicate the fountain. I also painted these," she said showing them the suspect, weapon, and room cards. "I also made up a couple new rules." 

"Do we want to know?" Wanda whined. 

"You might. I think you'll like them. Before we begin, we shuffle these cards and someone pulls out one. That is the victim," Carly answered, showing them another set of cards. "So no one feels bad about being a victim, I made one for everyone." Sure enough there was a card for everyone who was on a playing piece as well as some others, such as Kelly, Magneto, and Mystique. 

"What's the other new rule?" Althea asked, rolling her eyes at the delighted look Wanda had in her eyes at seeing her father's victim card. 

"At the end someone has to come up with a motive. You now, just for fun. If the person who did it isn't playing the game, anyone can come up with one. If the guilty party is playing the game, only they can come up with it." 

"That sounds simple enough," Lance conceded. 

"So, do you want to play?" 

"Why not?" everyone chorused. 

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"I was framed!" Lance yelled angrily. "There is no way I would kill Kitty! Tin Grin framed me!" 

"Lance, you had to have done it. That's what the cards say!" Todd argued. "Face it, you murdered Kitty. Now why did you?" 

"I didn't! I would never!" 

"Kitty probably chose Colossus over him and it sent him into a rage," Pietro smirked. 

"Or it was temporary insanity. The Coyote did it," Adam laughed. 

"The Coyote probably did do it," Xi commented. 

"I didn't kill Kitty and neither did the Coyote! I was framed, I tell you, framed!" 

"Tell it to the jury, murderer," Wanda grinned. 

"Just when I thought this game couldn't get any worse, this happens," Lance groaned. "I really hate this game."   


**The End**


End file.
